


You Scored Me

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is going through another scoring drought and Tobin tried to help her out with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scored Me

“You don’t understand Tobs you’re not a forward they don’t expect you to score as much as I should be,” Alex said shoving her face into the pillow. Tobin was used to hearing people talk with mouth guards or face down being worked on by the trainer so she understood Alex even though her voice was muffled.

“Babe I might not be a forward, but don’t say that I don’t understand. You’ll be fine,” Tobin said rolling over in the bed and lying on top of Alex’s back.

“Tobin get off!” Alex yelled into the pillow.

“You were fine on the bus now come on get up,” Tobin pleaded.

“Yeah because you and Kelley were being idiots I couldn’t be upset around you two,” Alex sighed.

“Oh so you can just be upset around me?” Tobin asked.

“It’s different you’re my girlfriend I can tell you when I’m annoyed that I can’t score,” Alex said.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tobin asked.

“I said you’re my girlfriend it’s different,” Alex said a little bit louder.

“And what does that mean?” Tobin asked.

“I don’t know Tobin I’m not in the mood for riddles today,” Alex said finally moving her face so it wasn’t in the pillow anymore.

“It wasn’t a riddle it just meant that you can score because you scored me,” Tobin said kissing her cheek.

“Very cute, but I meant that I couldn’t score on the field,” Alex said cracking a smile.

“I know, but remember last time you didn’t score for a few games in the Olympics? You scored the game winning header in the Canada game, I certainly remember that,” Tobin pointed out.

“Yeah and I remember you tackling Kelley to the ground right after that,” Alex pointed out.

“Seriously? That’s what you have to say after I point something like that out? Lex I’m trying to help you here I love you that’s what I’m here for,” Tobin said a little annoyed that Alex wasn’t getting anything she was saying.

“I love you too Tobs, but you still don’t get it. I have girls out there expecting me to score every game and when I don’t it’s like a huge let down for them. It’s different when they’re used to expecting something from you and they don’t get it,” Alex said turning over so Tobin was straddling her hips.

“Babe, you give assists it’s not like you’re totally invisible on the pitch. Stop worrying you’ll probably score against Pia and remind her what she’s missing,” Tobin said leaning down to kiss Alex’s neck.

“But assists aren’t goals it’s still not the same,” Alex said craning her neck to make more room for Tobin even though she didn’t realize she was doing it.

“Assists are better they show how dynamic you are,” Tobin said peppering kisses along Alex’s jaw.

“Not everyone sees that,” Alex said.

“I see it,” Tobin pointed out looking her in the eye.

“You’re making it really hard to be annoyed right now,” Alex admitted. Tobin could still tell that she wasn’t as into it as she normally would be, but she could also tell that her tension was starting to go away.

“Good then it’s working,” Tobin smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips she could feel Alex start to move her hands up her back so she moved back to her neck so she could still calm down some.

“Do you think Christen would be better in my spot?” Alex asked.

“Christen’s good and it’s not up to me, but let’s not talk about her right now,” Tobin said moving back to her lips so she couldn’t talk anymore. This time Alex’s hands moved under Tobin’s shirt instead of over it. She could feel Alex starting to pull away again so she held her own and kept kissing her.

“I’m not going to complain this time I just want you to take your shirt off,” Alex mumbled into the kiss.

“Good,” Tobin said sitting up and tossing her shirt on the floor. No matter how many times Alex saw Tobin shirtless she would still marvel at the sigh every time. This time when Tobin leaned back down she went back to her neck and pushed Alex’s shirt up so she could kiss her way down her chest.

“I love you,” Alex said laying her head back on the pillow. Tobin just smiled and pushed Alex’s shorts down. She kept Alex’s mind off of everything except for her for a few hours, so long that they missed the team dinner. The team knew better than to go knock on the door or let themselves in to see why they weren’t there. They ended up ordering room service and finding a movie that was thankfully in English.

“I know I said it before, but I love you,” Alex said snacking on the popcorn that they made for the movie.

“I love you too. I always will,” Tobin said giving her a quick kiss.


End file.
